The present invention relates to windshield wipers, and relates more particularly to an improved structure of windshield which absorbs the reaction force from the rubber blade when operated to wipe off rain from the windshield.
A variety of windshield wipers have been disclosed for wiping off rain, snow, etc., from the windshield, and have appeared on the market. FIGS. 5 and 6 show a windshield wiper according to the prior art, which is comprised of an arm holder (7), a blade holder (9) having three longitudinal clamping walls (91), two rubber BLADES (92) fixed to the two longitudinal grooves defined in the clamping walls (91) of the blade holder (9), two symmetrical arm (71) pivotably connected to each end of the arm holder (7), and two auxiliary arms (8) pivotably connected to each arm (71) and having two arched coupling portions (81) at two opposite ends coupled to a top coupling-portion 82 on the blade holder (9). The arm (71) has one end pivoted to one auxiliary arm (8), and an opposite end terminating in a coupling portion (72) coupled to one end of the blade holder (9). When the windshield wiper is reciprocated to rub the rubber blades (92) over the windshield, as shown in FIGS. 6-A and 6-B, a reaction force is produced from the rubber blades (92) and transmitted to the auxiliary arms (8) and the arms (71). When the arm holder 7 is moved to change the wiping direction of the rubber blades (92), the rubber blades (92) tend to be twisted. When the rubber blades (92) are twisted, they cannot be moved over the windshield smoothly.